watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 059
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko is on the bus on her way to the baseball game. She sits next to the currently unnamed Emiri Uchi who spends the whole ride taking to her friends, including the unnamed and not fully depicted Miyazaki, who are sitting behind her. Inwardly, Tomoko is offended. As a way of protest, she ignores Uchi as well and sleeps for the duration of the ride. Once they arrive, the class goes to the stadium where they take their seats. Tomoko mentally complains about how boring baseball, imagines improvements to the game based on the players' genitalia, then rages about baseball players in general. Suddenly, she has to jump to avoid a foul ball. She wonders if baseball knows what she has been thinking and decides to hide out in the back. In the back, Tomoko overhears some students talking about watching cheerleaders, and she follows them to go check them out. As ever, Tomoko peeks at the cheerleaders' panties. Later, a few girls talk about a cute guy, and Tomoko follows them but is disappointed. Nearby, a different group of guys gossip about a girl with "huge boobs" so she follows them as well, but she has to seat flushed and sweating. She feels exhausted from running around in the heat and staying up late. She spends the next two hours cursing the players and vowing to never watch another game. The game eventually comes to an end and every exits the stadium. Tomoko collapses into a bush near the exit. A baseball player witnesses this. Tomoko wakes up in the medical office packed in ice as a physician explains to Ogino that Tomoko suffered "a light case of heatstroke." Ogino walks out with the recovered Tomoko complimenting her for what she thinks was Tomoko's enthusiastic cheering. Tomoko learns that a baseball player carried her to the medical office. They ride home together in the baseball club's manager's van. Tomoko sits in the last set of seats. The girl in front of her consoles her crying fellow student manager next to her. The student manager next to Tomoko acts very kind to her. In the end, Tomoko feels obligated to come back next year. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Emiri Uchi (unnamed) *Miyazaki (unnamed Uchi friend) *Kayo (unnamed Girl with Black Hair) *Ogino *Baseball Team Manager (unnamed) *Female baseball club student managers (unnamed) Referbacks *In the previous chapter, Tomoko stayed up late as a sign of protest. Trivia *Uchi, Miyazaki, and Kayo's first appearance. *First time Tomoko went to a baseball stadium. *First time Tomoko was carried by a guy. Unfortunately for her, she was unconscious. Cultural References *The game takes place at Chiba Lotte Marine's stadium. *Tomoko mentions Japanese high school baseball players' obligatory head-shaving, and the practice of shaving/trimming eyebrows (voluntary but subject to possible regulatory curtailment). Memorial Moments *Tomoko still tends to blame others and wait for things to happen to her. Thus, she does not think of simply introducing herself to Ucchi. *Tomoko still finds it very hard to talk to people she does not know. Quotes *"It's like you're trying to shout to the world 'hey I may be sitting next to Kuroki-san, but unlike her I actually have friends.'" – Tomoko *". . . but baseball in particular is really boring. Everything goes so slowly . . . it's a super lame sport . . . plus everyone who plays it is bald. . ." – Tomoko *"I mean baseball clubs are full of a bunch of swaggering boys who cut their eyebrows short and all smoke, so doesn't that basically make them a delinquent group? It's completely idiotic that we have to go cheer on a bunch of delinquents like that!!" – Tomoko *"Just hurry up and lose so I can go home!" – Tomoko *"Do they somehow know that I'm badmouthing them?! Even if they do, isn't trying to hit me with something as hard as that a bit too harsh?" – Tomoko *"Shit now I have to come again next year!" – Tomoko Gallery Ucchi_sits_next_to_Tomoko.png|Uchi sits next to but ignores Tomoko to talk to Miyazaki and Kayo. Tomoko_offended.png|Uchi ignoring her offends Tomoko. Tomoko_Loves_Baseball-3.png|The MLB Commissioner is "taking these under advisement." Baseball_Responds_to_Tomoko.png|Baseball responds to Tomoko's criticisms. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 7